Las metiras de Eriol y Yamazaki
by ShinigamiFonsek
Summary: Es un juego donde Erio y Yamazaki diren mentiras y verdades u el reto es descubrir cuales son mientras que vemos a nuetra pareja favorita de Sakura y Syaoran creyendoses todo.


Las mentiras de Eriol y Yamazaki

En el un lindo lugar llamado Tomoeda podemos apreciar a una linda chica de ojos verdes parada enfrente de una escuela preparatoria.

-Hola sakura, que estas haciendo- pregunto una chica de cabellos cafés.

-A hola, Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki, solo estoy esperando a Syaoran-dijo la linda chica de ojos verdes de nombre Sakura.

-Así que Kinomoto estas esperado a tu novio, por cierto, sabias que el esperar a un novio era una tradición antigua de gran importancia- dijo Yamazaki con un dedo en alto.

-En serio si así es, en la antigüedad las parejas hacían una prueba de confianza los padres de la mujer con la que un hombre se quería casar, enviaban al hombre a una misión peligrosa y las mujeres como prueba de confianza tenían que esperar a su pareja en la entrada del pueblo- completo Eriol de igual forma que Yamazaki.

-enserio eso no lo sabia- dijo sakura con interés en la historia que ambos chicos le contaban.

-si en eso tiempos lo vendedores ambulante pasan mucho tiempo en las entradas de los pueblos brindando barios servicios como comida, camas y hasta baños- dijo Eriol muy animado.

-Además que también…- no pudo terminas ya que, ya tenia a Chiharu ahorcándolo por el cuello.

-Ya basta de tus mentiras, Tomoyo me podrías dar una mano con tu novio- dijo Chiharu mientras veía a Tomoyo.

-lo siento es que no puedo evitar grabar a Sakura cuando se empieza a creer todo lo que Eriol y Yamazaki dicen.-dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada

Cuando de repente apareció un chico muy guapo con cabello de color chocolate y ojos color ámbar.

-lamento la tardanza, es que el entrenador me pidió que si también le ayudaba con el quipo de baloncesto-dijo el joven de cabellos color chocolate de nombre Syaoran mientras que llegaba y tomaba a Sakura por la cintura y depositaba un tierno y rápido beso en sus labios dejando a esta sonrojada e ilusionada pero lo suficiente mente cuerda como para contestar.

-es que tu eres muy bueno en los deporte Syaoran- dijo ella también aferrándose ala cintura de Syaoran como el lo estaba haciendo con ella.

-si pero tu también ere muy buena en los deportes- dijo Syaoran mirando a los ojos de su querida sakura.

-y que le dijiste seguro que aceptaste ya que eres muy bueno serias un gran ayuda para el equipo- dijo sakura

- no de echo le dije que no por que si me metía al equipo de baloncesto no tendría tiempo para estar con mi querida novia Sakura- dijo casi susurrándoselo al oído cosa que casi izo que se pusiera roja como un tomate.

-por cierto sabina que el baloncesto fue creado en los estados unidos por un canadiense- dijo Yamazaki empezando con otro de sus relatos

-como-dijo Syaoran un poco curioso

-así es lo hiso un canadiense que le pidieron que hiciera un deporte que se pudiera jugar bajo techo, y a el se le ocurrió un deporte en el que no ya mucho contacto- dijo eriol uniéndose a Yamazaki

-si, es así que el recodo un juego de su infancia que trataba de pegarle a algo que estuviera encima de una roca-dijo Yamazaki capturando la atención de ambos castaños.

-fue entonces que utilizo dos canastas de duraznos y las puso en un lugar alto y dijo k el reto del juego es meter el balón en la canasta- dijo Eriol junto a Yamazaki

-y en ese entonces solo tenían 13 reglas…-pero Yamazaki no logro terminar ya que Chiharu ya lo estaba arrastrando.

-ya deja los tener algo de privacidad, quieres-dijo Chiharu mientras que arrastraba a su novio fuera de la escuela

-se nota que Chiharu y Yamazaki son una excelente pareja- dijo Rika.

-si, y Sakura, Syaoran que aran mas tarde- dijo Naoko.

-pues Syaoran me invito a comer a un restaurante, así que iremos pero eso será hasta en la tarde ¿por que?- dijo Sakura aun en brazos de Syaoran.

-k bien es pensé k tal ves podríamos ir como en los viejos tiempos al Twin bell´s como en los viejo tiempos-dijo Rika

-de echo se suponía que Chiharu y Yamazaki no acompañarían pero creo que se nos adelantaron-dijo Tomoyo aun lado de Eriol

-pues hay que darnos prisa para alcanzarlos- dijo Sakura desasiendo el abrazo de Syaoran y tomándolo de la mano.

Después de alcanzarlos, todos seguían su camino cuando sakura se detuvo por que algo llamo su atención.

-Sakura que sucede- pregunto Syaoran con un tono de preocupación.

-es que mira Syaoran- dijo Sakura apuntando a si un lugar donde todos apuntaron su vista.

-que lindo es un boda, la linda Sakura ya se esta imaginando la boda con su apuesto Syaoran verdad Sakura- dijo Tomoyo ilusionada.

-si así es- dijo Sakura tomando mas fuerte a Syaoran-no seria lindo que algún día tu y yo saliéramos de la capilla tomados de la mano como marido y mujer mientras que nuestros familiares no ajoran arroz y nos despiden hacia nuestra luna de miel-.

-si seria lo mejor de mi vida y lo k mas estoy esperando pero antes quiero asegúrate una buen vida y quiero que me esperes por lo menos después de la universidad para poder casarnos-dijo Syaoran mientras que miraba a Sakura a los ojos.

- lo dices enserio-dijo Sakura perdida en los ojos de Syaoran.

-claro pero nada nos impide empezar a vivir juntos después de la preparatoria- dijo Syaoran mientras que se acercaba a darle un beso a Sakura cuando de pronto…

-oigan sabían que el arroz en las bodas anterior mente era para atraer a un ave ala que le encantaba el arroz-dijo Yamazaki interrumpiendo a la joven pareja antes de sellar su pacto con un beso, dejándolos sonrojados y sorprendidos y luego curiosos por la historia que acababa de empezar.

-¿para atraer a un ave?- dijeron al unisonó los

-así es en la antigüedad había una ave cuya carne era muy deliciosa y en las bodas se le atraía con arroz mi fino y el novio tenia que casarlo y la novia tenia k prepararlo-continuo Eriol al que se le unió a Yamazaki.

-por eso es de el novio era lo mas normal de que llevara un traje negro para que las manchas de sangre le ave no se vieran a simple vista-dijo Yamazaki terminando a tiempo antes de que Chiharu apareciera.

-si como no Eriol, tu y tu mentiras-dijo mientras que seguía arrastrando a su novio en camino a Twin bell´s.

-era una mentira-dijo Sakura un tanto avergonzada.

-no te avergüences a mi también me engaño, mientras tanto en que nos que damos, á si en que te prometía que al terminar la preparatoria nos podríamos mudar para vivir juntos y nos estábamos apunto de besar-dijo Syaoran de forma seductora a su linda novia sakura.

-así es, recuerdo que aceptaba muy feliz tu propuesta e iba a responder tu beso- dijo mientras que ella besaba a Syaoran.

A Syaoran le gustaba cuando Sakura tomaba la iniciativa que eran raras las ocasiones.

-sabían que- dijo Yamazaki que con que astucia se pudo liberar de su agarre de su novia hasta que Syaoran vio k ya no traía su chamarra y segura mente solo se la quito y así se pudo liberar del agarre de Chiharu.

-los beso era principal mente un medio de alimentación-dijo Yamazaki retomando lo que estaba diciendo

-Así es en la antigüedad las madre de la pre historia no sabia como alimentar a sus hijo así que mirando como lo asían las aves, comían algo lo molían ellas mismas y luego juntaban sus labios con los de su bebe y se lo daban de comer-dijo Eriol uniéndose junto con Yamazaki.

-como las aves eso es asqueroso-dijo Sakura

-si lo se pero eso hiso k la unión de los labios significara acato de facto que se daba entre madre e hijo y con eso fue evolucionando hasta que se convirtió en un símbolo de amor y pareció a asía un pareja o ser amado-dijo Yamazaki cuando de repente…

-dios mío podrías dejar de hacer eso me vas a volver loca un día de estos-dijo Chiharu tomando del cuello a Yamazaki y agitándolo.

-listo ya llegamos dijo Rika pero se decepciono un poco al ver que estaba cerrada y con un letrero de que cerrarían por remodelación y estarían así por 3 o 4 días.

-que mal-dijo Naoko

-oigan que tal para compensar vamos a divertirnos todos juntos este fin de semana-dijo Sakura muy entusiasmada

-lo lamento saldré con mis padre y no podre ir- dijo Rika

-yo tampoco tengo que ayudar a mi abuela que se enfermo y quiero ayudarla en los deberes de su hogar-dijo Naoko poniendo se un poco deprimida

-no te preocupes será otra ves ok- dijo Sakura tratando de animar a Naoko.

-que me dicen de ustedes pueden ir- dijo tomoyo dirigiéndose a Chiharu y Yamazaki

-si, no hay problema tanto como Yamazaki y yo no tenemos nada que hacer- dijo Chiharu

-que bien entonces que tal si esto es como una cita triple-dijo Sakura muy animada

-si claro no hay problema-dijo Yamazaki

-por que pienso que este será un largo fin de semana- dijo Chiharu para si misma.

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Sakura mientras que miraba su reloj.

-pero por que tan pronto- dijo Tomoyo.

-es que quiero arreglarme para mi cita con Syaoran- dijo Sakura sonrojándose

-pero Sakura tu siempre te ves bien- dijo Syaoran con un todo seductor

-hay Syaoran que cosas dices, pero no, yo quiero arreglarme par nuestra cita-Dijo Sakura aun con su sonrojo.

-bueno, nos vemos mañana-dijo Tomoyo despidiéndose se Chiharu, Yamazaki, Sakura y Syaoran.

-nos vemos-dijeron las Rika y Naoko

-adiós- se despido Sakura y Syaoran mientras que cada uno tomaba su camino.


End file.
